modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Christmas
The Last Christmas is the ninth episode from Season 11 of Modern Family, it aired on December 11, 2019. Plot Summary Cameron is hoping to keep everyone happy for their annual Christmas dinner as he hides and prepares for his big interview for a head coaching position out-of-state. Meanwhile, Haley is excited to be finally be reunited with wine and Mitchell is suspicious of Cam's holiday trip to visit his family in Missouri. Also, Claire tries to dodge Jay's job offer to work at his dog bed company and Luke has to deal with the consequences of kissing Manny's ex-girlfriend, Sherri.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/11/modern-family-episode-1109-last.html Episode Description Cameron organizes the perfect Christmas at home and has trouble with his table organization. Alex tells Phil that she saw Gloria discussing with Evan and Midge. Phil offers Gloria a bench which represents their future together, but when he learns this, he gets mad at her, with Gloria admitting that she does not want that their professional relation become like Jay and Claire's who spend the episode argue because of Claire's mistake. At the same time, Mitchell remains suspicious about Cam's behavior and sends Haley spy on him. It is then revealed that Cam's team has been selected in order to play in Missouri. If that happens, the family will be separated because Jay and Gloria will take Joe to Palm Springs, Alex will work on Missouri, Haley and Dylan will live in France, Manny will go in London and Phil, Claire and Luke will stay on their house. Luke stills feels guilty because he kissed Sherry and their parents take side on him and Manny. Cam finally manages to recouncile the two but Manny lied to Luke and sent Sherry a texto which caused his break-up. Cam's team is finally not selected, and he oscillates between calm and stress, as the New Year approaches. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy (Haley Marshall) * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett * Dylan Marshall Guest Starring *Josh Pins as Evan *Julia Fowler as Madge Trivia *This marks the first episode since New Kids On The Block in which all characters are present and the first episode for this season in which they interact together. *Haley checks-up Dylan's phone while he sleeps. *This episode maybe foreshadows the Paris episode. On certains points, it has some connections with Fresh Prince of Bel Air. *The episode takes place almost entirely at Cam and Mitch house, with a few scenes at Phil and Claire and only one at a bar. Continuity *The seventh and final Christmas episode, after "Undeck the Halls" (2009), "Express Christmas" (2011), "The Old Man & the Tree" (2013 also broadcasted on December 11th), "White Christmas" (2015), "Snow Ball" (2016, though it is not really a christmas episode but rather a winter episode) and "Stuck in a Moment" (2018). *Seasons 2,4,6 and 9 are the only seasons without any Christmas episode. *Both episodes First Days and Red Alert previously dealt with Jay's suggestion to have Claire work with him and Integrity also focused on a love triange, between Luke, Manny and an another girl. *Both this episode and Dear Beloved Family featured a running competition between two "minors (underaged characters). *Both Evan and Madge return from Pool Party *A Family portrait for Christmas has been made in The Old Man & the Tree. *This is the second episode in which Luke breaks-up during a text error after Fight or Flight and the third episode after Snow Ball to feature a plot with a texto error. *Dylan's 51st episode. Cultural references *Cam makes a JibJab, and Haley makes an Instagram "Boomerang". *Jay thinks his scarf makes him look like Anjelica Huston *Manny compares himself to Masha from Chekhov's The Seagull. *Jay makes a dog bed called the "Pina Colassie", named after pina colada and Lassie. *Claire references Otis the town drunk from The Andy Griffith Show. * Cam compares himself breaking up families to Liz Taylor. *Phil's ad puns on 20/20 vision. It is also a Twilight Zone episode. *Jay's enemy is Jon Voight. Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it a "B". "a tight, largely funny episode that creates comedy out of the hectic nature of the holidays and the generally dysfunctional dynamic of the family unit" References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 11